Ender Fire
by BlackDebockle
Summary: <html><head></head>Tremors break through the peaceful land of Minecraftia. Fire of the Nether. Power of the End. The NetherEnd, an area of torment and dispair is brought back from broken pasts. James and his friends travel to find out why this is happenening and who is this girl with the power of Fire and End.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Epilougue

**Hey guys just a few notes here. I have no clue what AN means so if you wanna tell me go ahead at the moment I'm just going to guess that it stands for "Author's Note". So this is my very first fanfiction on . So show me the love or hate it's your choice, but I hope you enjoy this begin snippit of the story I'm working on. And be ready for "Ender Fire"**

Stone shattered as the pickaxe struck it once more. After days of tunneling the miner was still as work. Removing the wreakage of the stone he saw a cavern. Squeezing through the hole he had just created the miner assessed the area. The wall were smooth, water running down the surface creating a glossy look. A faint amber light shone casting an ember-like glow. Carried by his own suspicion the miner neared the light.

Embedded deep into a bedrock a crystal stood regally. It's pointed edges showing sights of treasure, pain, monsters, and love. Though what had intrigued the miner most was what he saw inside the crystal. Within the crystal a girl laid as if floating along the clear surface of water. Glossy brown hair started at her scalp, turning to red as it neared the end. Her pale skin was barren, uncovered by clothing.

The hair curled along the length of her body, looking as if it was a blanket of silk. Entanced not only by the riches he sought, but also by the girl the miner reached for the crystal. No sooner as his fingers touched the crystal the miner was violently thrown into the wall of the cavern. A screech of pain and fear sounded from the girl. The look of pure serenity was replaced by a scene of agony and terror, enough for Herobrine to wish that he had ceased to exist. The cavern ruptured violently causing stalactites to become heavy daggers of earthen might.

The amber light of the crystal had changed from the peaceful glow to a blazing red. Soon wails of guilt and sorrow took the place of agony and petrification. The emblazening red of the crystal shifted to a deep violet, lava and ender particles emitting from gem. Finally evrything stopped abrubtly as a shattering sound rang throught emoty space. The crystal, the miner, the cavern, they were all gone. Nothing was left but the girl. Slowly she opened her eyes, getting on one knee. Her eyes shone a gradient of violet to red. Suddenly they shifted to violet only, faded to red, then stayed violet. Getting up she could do nothing else but fall again. She did not rise again.

**Ok so yea...that was the first installment of "Ender Fire" hope you guys enjoyed it. First of all I'd like to say a few words NO I WASN'T PAID...sadly. I would like to thanks (sorry for mispelling) **

**ScarletSlaysSquids, marsh166, SILVERBRO14, and ShadowEatsSkittlez for actually inspiring me to join this site. If contemplated it for a long time, and hey I finally did so yea. Thanks to those guys and hope you all enjoy. Reveiws and criticism approved. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 Meeting the hero

**Ok so I have no clue how feedback has been I mean like I'm typing this way before I even look. I so hope that this turns out well. I'm just saying that for now I will be accepting OC's if you want. I have no restrictions though they will be side characters and few will be all the time. PROMISE NONE WILL BE FORGOTTEN (probably just lied to myself) Well anyway hope you guys enjoy.**

**? POV**

"Dammit Gerald come on"

Looking around I noticed nothing other then a few trees and sheep. Moving back to sit upon my friend Snow Golem , Gerald. Jermain our pet cow walked aside us. His eyes staring off in two different directions.

"Hey James where are we going?"

"I really don't know," I said licking at a snowball as it turned to slush.

We were on a hunt to find out about powerful tremors that had quaked Minecraftia. Ever since those tremors happened nothing has been right. Oceans were Plains, Deserts were Forests, Tundras well those were still Tundras. Days had gone by before any progress was ever made.

"Hey Jermain would you be upset if I cut a bit of meat off you," I inquiered drool pooling in my mouth

"You get near me and hunger will be the least of your problems"

We decided to stop at a small pool of water and set up camp. Instantly I submerged my head in and drank. \Before I was quenched suffocation forced me to breathe. My image rippled in the water causing me to take a second glance. My usually short hair laid clumped against my forehead. The green jacket I wore resembled the look of a dirt block, for all I know it might as well have been. Tattered jeans covered my legs going down to my broken running shoes.

"Dang it we need new clothes."

"No no no. YOU need new clothes." stated Gerald his mouth contorting to smile, the torch light shining through cracks.

"Doesn't matter, either way we don't have much time let's get going"

I looked into my inventory: an iron sycthe, a bow and some arrows, 3 golden apples, dark oak logs, and finally a diamond pickaxe was all that I found. Sighing I continued along the path we had followed for 3 days, Jermain and Gerald close on my heels. We traveled in silence mostly in part to the impending hunger in my stomach. As night fell we continued walking on.

"Maybe we should've camped tonight," mooed Jermain

"Not happening," I growled in response boldly showing my agitation at the growing predicament.

As I finished my statement an unlucky zombie stepped onto the path. Spontaneoulsy I took out my iron sytche. The edge of it was lined green, the body black, the blade pulsed as I scraped the edge against the ground.

"Hello there sir. I'm so glad that I've met you. I clearly need some venting." I sneered not caring how I seemed.

Even before he moaned I pushed off, slamming my knee into his gut. As the zombie doubled over my hand shifted, the back end of the scythe slamming into his heel. Stumbling the zombie stepped forward in one last desperate attempt to attack. Leaping I gripped the zombies shoulder tossing it carelessly into the air, my scythe catching by the neck it before it went out of my range. I felt once the blade was sercuely embbed into the zombies neck, the sound of gurgling reassuring my thought. Swiflty yanking down on the scythe, there was a pull and finally the release.

The head fell at my feet. As the body fell I slammed the blade into it's heart, ceasing any thought of it coming back. The smell of rotting flesh and blood driftind throughout the cold night's air. My jacket was now covered in blood and the smell.

"Well wasn't that good?" I said looking back at Gerald smiling cheerfully.

"Yea but I think we should get moving."

"Why?"

"Well that smell of blood and flesh is attracting some more attention." said the golem pointing far off into the distance at the growing crowd of undead.

Before he had even finished I was sprinted along the path again. "I'm not sure about him ,but I know for sure that I don't wanna deal with that. Too much fighting and I may risk more then I want too." I thought. Deep into the horizon the outline of houses came into view. "Great we'll bunk there for tonight." In that moment I saw the last glimmer of hope leave my soul. Without any warning a tremor shook Mincraftia, cracks appearing in the path. The last thing I know is that a ravine had opened up.

The moon was directly above us at the moment. My scythe fell beside me it's blade spinning , decimating anything thats got in it's path. "Well this is just wonderful. I thought we were finally near our goal." Stone and cobllestone fell as the tremors continued to rack the land. Nothing compared to the feeling of emptiness within my mind. Closing my eyes I just waited for the impending outcome of this chain of events.

**Ok so this is the second chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it I've trid really hard. If you have any complaints then just tell me and any advice would be good. So enjoy this and I'll try and update regualrly. (Watch me fail XD) By the way the girl in the first chapter did not burn her hand on the crystal. It was the miner who had touched the crystal. Trust me it will all make sense soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Gerald: Hey there everyone. So I'm here more or less to explain the failures of the author.

James: Dude no need to be so harsh.

*Sobbing in background* WHYGOSHDARNITWHY

Gerald: ...Well either if you don't know thia from Icebound the author was being stupid and broke his laptop. Therefore he may have the chapters written, but they aren't typed. He can do this on his phone though it will take longer.

James: So in other words please excuse his abcence.

WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS

Gerald: SHUTUP GOD DAMMIT. DON'T MAKE COME OVER THERE

James: *sigh* So anyway thats basically it as to whats heen going on. Hope everyone understands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet ok then. So this will be the first of many chapters that I will be typing up on my phone. Please excuse any bad grammar or punctuation on my part for I may have just missed it during proof reading. On that note I'd also like to add that beta readers are welcomed and if you're interested please PM me. Thank you and enjoy the chapter**

My feet dragged across the jagged stone floor. Recollections of myself were vague and those I remembered clearly only brought shivers. Famine haunted my dreams as well as my time awake. A stab of pain in my right foot brought me back to the predicament at hand. There was only one problem I had to answer, yet I already had a solution."I'm trapped. I'll probably starve, go insane or maybe I'll consume myself until I'm a wretched heap of blood, guts, and bones lying there in agony." I trudged on as another tremor coursed its way through Minecraftia.

"Not much time is left for this world." Sometime during my thoughts of demise a ravine had opened. Directly above me a moon the color of quartz shined bright like glowstone in a dungeon. "Never before have I seen something so beautiful,"I whispered, my eyes closing. "It is my time of dying and I accept it with a..." **(AN:Three Days Grace reference there. Good job if you got it)** I cut off. Listening up I could her the faint sound of mooing!? Looking up I made out three figures plummeting through the air.

**(James POV**

"Well this is just great. We werebso close to a break and then this had to happen." Sighing I reached my sytche which was spinning next to me. With a grasp on the shaft I slammed the blade into the ravine wall. Sparks shredded the darkness as the sycthe tore through any stone and ores in its way. The deafeaning screech stop abruptly when the blade caught onto a firm block.

"Jermain, Gerald grab on," I yelled as my companions neared me. Extending out my hand I caught hold of Jemain's foreleg and hauled him up to the scythe. Gerald had already managed to grab hold of the scythe and was already bringing himself up to sit on the scythe. We balanced upon the scythe's shaft and took the moment to breath. I decide to inspect to see anything we could use to try and get back up.

The walls were jagged with very few ledges or footholds and a 50 block scar spanned vertically down the wall from my scythe. Other then that nothing else seemed to be of use. Focusing once again on my companions I checked to see if everyone was alright. "Yea we're good," responded Gerald. "Well that's a re..."

Before I could finish I felt the scythe lurch downwards. The block hold the scythe up had become loose after Jermain and Gerald grabbed on and it was now seperating from the wall. "No no no nononono," I yelled reaching for the block. Before my hand came near it the block turned into a cube the size of Jermain's hoof. "Crap." Again we fell tumbling through the air.

"Do you guys trust me," I shouted. Without a moments notice both of my friends respond, "Notch No!" "Great," I smiled not knowing whether my crazy idea would work. Beneath us I could here the bubbling of lava. It didn't take long before I could see a pool of lava seemingly form itself on the ravine floor. Grabbing my scythe and the small cube I shoved them into my inventory.

As the lava grew closer I could feel it's heat begin to blister and sting my skin. I coukdn't help, but feel a bit bad for Gerald. Before I slammed into the pool of nether water I jabbed out my foot, kicking off the wall closest to me and propelling myself across the pool, onto the stony beach. Pain screamed in my ankle when I landed.

Ignoring the pain I turned around and began replacing lava with cobwebs I found covering the cave floor. A moment later my companions plummeted into the web, stopping mere inches from the lava. "Well that was close," muttered Jermain his voice barely audible as he tried to get out the webs. Eventually we all stood there on the beach staring at ravine which we had just fallen through.

"Well that was quite the drop," I said amazed at the sheer size of the opening, which strecthed 100 blocks. "Yea. How are we alive again?" "Don't know." Going into my inventory I picked up the cube which had managed to support my scythe. It's surface shined a brilliant emerald green which in the light of the lava had a brownish rust like tint.

Taking a closer look at the cube I noticed how it had a marking on the sides of it. It seemed to be a picture of an eye of ender surrounded by fire. I could do nothing more then smile like a child, enthraled by the luck which has found its way to me. "Now I can finally get to the real mission."

**Yesh I is done with a chapter of Ender Fire. Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you didn't I apologize. alot has been going on with school and frankly not much time to write. Also I feel as if I rushed this. If anything feel free to PM me or review and I'll check it out. Cya.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 – The Girl of Power

**Hey there. Yep I'm alive; well…I think I am. Hold On….Yea I still have a heartbeat. For a while I almost thought I was dead as well, worst of all, I was in hell. I mean like do you know what it was like, endless homework and projects, constant classes, bad food...wait it wasn't hell….it was highschool. DAMN IT! Well either way I'm finally back, for how long who knows but the point is I'm finally writing again. I've created somewhat of a storyboard (After I lost the first one) So now chapters will actually be coming. YAY. Enough rambling and enjoy the fanfic.**

"Is it me or is he in a really cheery mood?"

"No for once your being a smart cow Jermain."

The two mobs stayed back while I practically swung from the fence posts in glee. After years of searching I had finally found what I had been looking for. Once we had stopped falling Gerald, Jermain and I began to explore the cave, looking for treasure, the way out, and maybe even a cause to the recent tremors. "It's been almost 3 hours and still we haven't found anything. It's as if this mineshaft goes on forever," continuing I turned the corner, walking until what I stared back at the pool of lava dumfounded, "Or maybe we've been walking in a circle the whole time." I thought, my vein pulsing from the growing headache.

"Which one of you have the map," swinging my arm around I pointed at my two companions.

Shrugging Gerald just pointed towards the cow. At that moment it took almost everything to not strangle Jermain and Gerald on the spot. Pinching my temple I sighed, "Ok who gave the cow the map?"

"You gave me the map James."

The silence following those words only gave me time to regret the grave mistake I made. "Curse you past me," I hissed to myself.

"Fine. Jermain give me the map."

"No." Staring blankly at me Jermain shuffled the map back into his saddle pouch. "You said I could handle it."

"I'm going to give it back to you just let me see it."

"Fine."

Finally having the map in my hands, I felt anger surge from looking at it. "Freaking damn it Jermain! The only part this map shows is the lava pit and the clearing surrounding it!"

"You told me to open it!"

"I meant wait till we get somewhere important!"

"Next time explain that!"

Sighing in defeat I kneeled down, deciding to take this time to reflect on my life. "Well nothing to do about it now. Come on we'll head down this corridor." Rising up once more I lead the way down a hall which I believed to not have been visited as of yet, my mob friends in tow.

For the second time it seemed as if we had been walking forever. Almost every wall we passed seemed to look the same, torch here, zombie there, a few chest scattered about. Eventually the further we walked into the cave the more the surroundings seemed to differ. "What the hell is that stuff," curiosity picked at my conscience while we passed shard after shard of an ember colored crystal. From time to time it would change to a violet tint then shift back. Walking a bit further we were met with a change of scenery, "Hey guys, you stay her and I'll check it out. Got it?" They both nodded and I headed off into the open cavern in front of us.

Stepping into the cave I was surprised by how bright it was. Similar to the night sky almost anywhere I looked me saw a glint of light, even when there seemed to be no source of it there was always a spark. Other than myself and the occasional spider there seemed to be nothing else. As I prepared to head back I was surprised to hear the slight shuffle of feet against the cobblestone floor. Nothing could've prepared me for what I was about to find. With my scythe in hand I spun swiftly on one heel, posing the scythe to cut down whatever was approaching me. Though I could only make out its silhouette I could tell that it wasn't a zombie.

The figures seemed to have a feminine look to it, but besides that I could tell nothing else. At that moment I'm not sure why but I was compelled to rush towards the silhouette. Reaching out I wrapped my arm around the figure who by this point I had realized was a girl around my age (AN: James is about 23). "Hmm. She seems to have fainted. Should probably get back to Jermain and Gerald." Hoisting her onto my shoulder I made my way back towards the two mobs I had left behind.

"Hey what the hell is this? You leave here alone and when you return you have a girl in your hands." Judging from the fire coming from Gerald's mouth I assumed he was generally astonished. Since I had returned Jermain had not taken his eyes off the girl now lying on the smooth stone floor.

"James…"

"Yea Jermain?" Looking at Jermain, I was almost scared when I saw a mix of rage and sorrow in his derpy cow eyes.

"WHY DID YOU VIOLATE HER!?"

"WHAT! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT," I retorted the plastered look of shock making Gerald chuckle off to himself.

"Well she is naked, and you have to admit she pretty cute." At Gerald's words I noticed how Jermain could think that, though honestly I was still disappointed in him.

"No Jermain. I didn't do anything wrong. While I was in the cavern I came across her stumbling, instead of leaving her there alone I decided to carry her back, so trust me when I say nothing and I mean NOTHING happened." Showing his acknowledgement Jermain nodded, but he never took his eyes off the girl. _What kind of freaking day is this? First the huge tremor and now I have a random girl to deal with. Can this journey get any better?_

**Yes finally. Ok so now that I'm done with this I've proved that I'm starting this story again. Like I said please excuse any hiatus's and if you have a problem don't be afraid to leave a review or PM me about it. Sorry about the slow chapter, next chapter we will finally be getting into the main loop of things and plot will be revealed. If it hasn't already that is. Though all I have to say is you will not be expecting what happens. Remember to check out the Bio page for any story updates on upcoming fanfictions and ones that are being posted. **

**[BlackDebockle Signed Out]**


End file.
